Erro dos anjos
by Thaissi
Summary: Até onde anjos podem errar? Isso era masoquismo, ele sabia. Mas ele simplesmente não podia parar...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Erro dos anjos

**Shiper: **Aioria x Mu x Shaka

**Resumo:** Até onde anjos podem errar? Isso era masoquismo, ele sabia. Mas ele simplesmente não podia parar.

**Parte I – Quem realmente me conhece**

Sentiu os olhos pesados lutando contra o quente sol mediterrâneo enquanto tentava focar nos cabelos loiros do outro, tão finos que quase desapareciam expostos solitário àquela luz devastadora. " Como eu." Ele pensou amargando a analogia e odiando a situação em geral e ainda mais aquela pessoa que já fora a resposta para todos os problemas que julgava ter.

"Mas não agora." Suspirou. "Não mais."

Isolava-se a cada dia por entre as ruínas que pouco a pouco se reerguiam e onde habitava, acostumado demais para notar o aspecto desolador do local, fantasmagórico demais para fingir que não importava. Sentia-se um espectro assombrando lugar nenhum depois que voltara para descobrir que não conhecia mais aqueles rostos que lhe sorriam vez por outra.

Às vezes tinha vontade de gritar. Ele era o certo ali, não era? Não fora ele quem lutara e acreditara todo o tempo? Ele até mesmo morrera! Então porque parecia que tinha cometido algum tipo de crime capital? Como se ele fosse o errado, depois de tudo?

"Eles estão envergonhados, Mu. Ele, especialmente." Sábias palavras de leão, único próximo em meio a toda aquela balbúrdia de aflições. Olhos chocolate de sua taboa de salvação. " No fim das contas quem sempre esteve certo foi você."

"Certo e só." Pensou, soltando um suspiro mal-humorado por tudo que passava por aquela insípida vergonha preconceituosa. Amaldiçoada vergonha. E permanecia ignorando e seguindo com seus sorrisos constrangidos e a cada vez que seu olhar verde diáfano cruzava com alguém. Exceto com o dele.

Porque nesse caso o constrangimento virava raiva, a indiferença virava ódio, e chegava a faiscar em seu olhar. Porque, de todos, ele era quem importava. Era a opinião dele que doía. Era ele quem não podia ter duvidado. Mas duvidou. E restava a raiva e aquela vergonha sem sentido.

" Pensamentos demais, Carneiro."

A doce voz de Leão o trouxe de volta ao planeta e ele sentiu os dedos do leonino desfazerem uma ruga na testa leitosa passando pelos tão característicos pontos. Baixou os olhos desistindo de lutar contra a claridade e conteve um suspiro para não chatear seu namorado que com certeza já descobrira sua verdade contando as linhas do seu rosto.

E se espantou quando, ao invés de sentir chocolates sobre si ouviu a voz firme do leonino.

"Olha, Mu, eu realmente acho que vocês deviam conversar. É visível que há um erro nessa distância toda e é ainda mais visível que isso ainda te incomoda."

Engoliu em seco com as já conhecidas palavras e rapidamente abriu a boca para replicar ao que o grego o calou pousando um dedo sobre seu lábios.

"Aioria, eu..."

"Eu sei, anjo. Eu sei quem habita seus pensamentos a cada dia, a cada minuto, a cada maldito segundo, mesmo sem querer. Eu sei, não é preciso me mostrar mais uma vez essa triste verdade." A voz dele estava quebrada, embargada e o ariano remexeu-se incomodado, sentindo uma solitária lágrima de desgosto percorrer os caminhos de sua face clara. "Aceitar, não retribuir. É, eu sei..."

Entristeceu ainda mais perante a amargura resignada das palavras do outro. Mas o que podia fazer senão conviver com as verdades que tinha? E sua mão pousou nos cabelos acobreados do leonino encerrando mais aquela conversa como encerrara todas as outras.

Eles eram cíclicos com conversas que não chegavam a nenhum lugar, especialmente esta. E novamente ele calou a dor e as lembranças em nome de uma máscara que se partia a cada dia.

"Vamos, leão. Treinamento já foi encerrado."

E contra o sol já não brilhavam mais louros cabelos.

Sentiu a pele queimando com o calor dos toques recebidos e seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos consecutivos à sua própria respiração arquejante. Os dedos lépidos percorreram as costas morenas até a nuca e as unhas curtas encravaram-se ali com força, enquanto sua boca se abria num "o" luxurioso.

Conectou-se ao olhar chocolate e viu os lábios do outro formarem o seu nome em meio aos gemidos. Nenhum som saía dos seus próprios lábios, apenas o silêncio ecoava os gemidos do seu companheiro que arremetia fervorosamente dentro de si. Não ousava abrir a boca e conspurcar tal ato com o nome alheio daquele que lhe preenchia o coração e a alma. Então arfava e suspirava e sua respiração forte era a resposta que dava ao prazer obsceno que lhe obscurecia os sentidos e entorpecia a dor pungente que lhe era tão fiel.

Em um rouco grito sem som gozou, seu sêmen espalhando-se pelo seu abdômen e lençóis enquanto sentia o do outro descendo pelas suas coxas. Foi puxado para um beijo familiar que aceitou, enterrando suas mãos nos cabelos curtos do amante , reforçando o companheirismo que os unia. E mais uma vez sorriu ao fim do beijo, um pálido gesto de dentes brancos e lábios cor de rosa.

"Seu sorriso é lindo, Mu. Devia rir sempre." Os olhos chocolates sempre lhe retribuíam o gesto raro para suspirar em seguida.

"Imagino quão lindo deva ser um verdadeiro riso seu."

"Aioria, porque ainda está aqui?"

A sua voz se fez presente enquanto adentrava a também familiar conversa, desempenhando seu papel com louvor. Tantas máscaras lhe faziam sofrer, mas ele preferia isso a ter que causar ainda mais sofrimento a quem lhe apoiava tanto.

"Porque eu te amo, Mu." Ele lhe respondia levando sua mão a aparar a lágrima que descia pelos conhecidos caminhos do pálido rosto amado.

"Eu gosto de você, Aioria." A sua própria voz soava doce com a oportuna lágrima que completava sua conhecida sentença, chocolates ardendo em seu rosto. "Se você puder me aceitar assim..."

E era prontamente acolhido nos fortes braços morenos que lhe envolviam naquele entorpecimento enquanto ouvia o murmúrio da voz que sempre lhe animava.

"Eu também vivo com as verdades que tenho, Mu."

E então Hypnos tragava-os para o mundo particular dos sonhos onde podiam afastar as máscaras. Eles eram cíclicos em olhares não retribuídos mas ambos respeitavam o olhar distante desta conversa.

Sentiu sua nuca queimar com o olhar firme do outro cavaleiro e levantou sem vontade virando-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

Verdes conectaram-se a azuis quase hesitantes e um suspiro se fez ouvir naquele local que era só silêncio. Admirou-se com o olhar dele, já havia acostumado ao pálido das pálpebras como janelas cerradas, escondendo um dia de Sol.

Azuis baixaram com um leve ecoar da respiração e desviaram para o cavaleiro moreno deitado sobre as almofadas no tapete da casa de Áries.

"Não se preocupe, estou de passagem."

Verdes soltaram um muxoxo de discordância e descontentamento e se depararam novamente com as cerradas janelas do outro.

"Não precisa ir. Vamos à cozinha. Aceita um chá, Shaka?"

Azuis levantaram rápido e tentaram desviar, dessa vez sendo queimados pela força do olhar verde suplicante.

"Desculpe, tenho tarefas." Azuis nem mesmo tentaram sorrir, a frieza da voz cortando em mil pedacinhos até serem capturados por verdes. E por um momento foi apenas azuis e verdes.

Pensou que não podia ser mais bonito do que já era, mas aí estava de novo a perfeição encarnada ao alcance dos seus olhos. As batidas do seu coração pareciam altas demais e uma mão viajou por entre fios lilases, um pouco sem jeito pelo mergulho em azuis. Só Zeus sabia como ainda o amava, com aquele amor sem explicações, amor de carícias leves e simplesmente amor. E só Zeus sabia também os motivos que levaram azuis a desprezar aquele amor que já era parte de si.

Azuis continuavam em verdes e, por um momento, ele se sentiu mais vivo do que em qualquer outro instante já havido depois que revivera. E então um suspiro escapou dos sonolentos lábios do leonino e o momento se perdeu.

Azuis desviaram, dessa vez com mais ímpeto e fitaram a escadaria que se fazia caminho para a segunda casa. E sem se importar com a súplica em verdes, azuis sumiram por entre cílios claros e ele saiu. Simplesmente foi, como já fôra uma vez e deixou verdes lá, amargando sua própria verdade enquanto fitava o vazio de seus caminhos.

_How can I just let you walk away_

Como posso apenas deixar você ir

_Just let you leave without a trace_

Simplesmente deixar você partir sem um vestígio

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

Enquanto permaneço aqui segurando cada suspiro com você

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro

_How can you just walk away from me_

Como você pode simplesmente afastar-se de mim

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

Quando tudo que posso fazer é olhar você partir

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

Pois nós dividimos o riso e a dor

_And even shared the tears_

E até mesmo dividimos as lágrimas

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Você é o único que realmente me conheceu por inteiro

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: **Esta é uma fic meio sem graça que fiz para o meu aniversário. Como vocês puderam ver, tem uma atmosfera meio intimista muito própria da música escolhida (na verdade a música escolheu a fic...) E é engraçado, eu sempre quis fazer uma fic com o Mu porque simplesmente amo o personagem e quanto finalmente faço é desse jeito estranho.

Dedicada à Belier pela inspiração com a fic "Além do amor e do ódio"(Sim, eu também sou Mushakista roxa). E agradecendo à Nina, por sua fic "Severus, a partir de agora" de onde tirei a personificação através do olhar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II – Olhe para mim agora**

Fitou a massa de fios castanho-acobreados enquanto verdes enchiam de água e afundou as mãos brancas no tapete pegando uma almofada para si. Ouviu mais uma vez as palavras de adeus e relembrou o olhar azul que prenunciava tudo aquilo que perdera. E sentiu a escuridão lhe consumindo como um dia o fizera e quase a deixou tomar cada centímetro do seu espírito, mas algo dentro dele ainda resistia a esse impulso autodestrutivo.

Verdes abriram em um espasmo de confusão e se viu ajoelhado no tapete do salão amargando mais uma despedida lacerante, dessas que preenchiam sua vida atual. Rememorou casa sílaba daquelas palavras de tanto significado e nenhum sentido. E quando deu por si abria a porta do quarto proibido, aquele que não ousara ir depois de ganhar vida novamente, primeiro em uma suave espera depois imerso na total desesperança. Pois ali era o cemitério de seus sonhos mortos, onde estavam os dejetos de sua longínqua alegria. Hoje só machucava e feria como inocentes palavras de duros significados.

E olhando o azul das cortinas chorou, os soluços escoando nos cômodos solitários.

"Anjo, porque me deixaste nesse inferno sem ti?"

Fitou mais uma vez o pálido brilho do Sol nascente e desceu disposto a encerrar de vez aquele ciclo de decepções.

Verdes inquietos esquadrinharam o campo de treinamento à procura de fios dourados, resolutos de seu próprio brilho. Decidido a expurgar de vez os fantasmas, avistou azuis a desviarem naquele eterno jogo de olhares fadado a continuar sem fim.

Sorvendo o ar pelos lábios rosados, forçou-se a descer os degraus da arquibancada na direção de azuis que já não disfarçavam a respiração presa. Ao terminar a descida pisando na terra avermelhada, no entanto, um braço moreno se interpôs entre verdes e azuis que, no mesmo instante desviaram, escurecendo de ira.

"Parece estranho, anjo. Algum problema?"

Verdes em chocolates e ele soltou o ar preso, vendo de relance azuis afastarem-se com pretos da ave que nunca morre, o contraste entre a pele evidenciando-se à medida que os braços de roçavam quase imperceptivelmente. E doeu como um tapa na cara.

"Problema nenhum, Aioria, pode continuar a treinar."

Se obrigou a soltar um pálido sorriso a acalmar chocolates inquisidores e baixou entristecidos verdes, um gosto amargo na boca. Chocolates voltaram ao treino escondendo a lágrima do que parecia um definitivo adeus. Adeus e, ao mesmo tempo, sofrimento e libertação.

Leão não tinha culpa, ele sabia, aceitara o amor do outro depois que fora deixado só por aquele anjo de olhos azuis, a viver aquela vida conquistada com morte e dor. Mas algo dentro dele ainda se revolvia à lembrança do amor resplandecente que uma vez lhes titulara como anjos do santuário. Agora, porém, era apenas um anjo caído a observar a infinita graça de seu distante companheiro que ainda parecia voar, e a lamentar a sua queda sem motivo.

" É duro ver como até os anjos caem, Leão. E mesmo sem razão gostaria de saber até que ponto eles também erram."

Ouviu a voz séria de Escorpião, parceiro de treino de seu amigo e murmurou baixo demais até para sua própria audição.

"E como erram, Milo..."

Eles eram cíclicos naquele infinito girar de dor e angústia e já não resplandeciam como antigamente, orgulhosos ao seu título de anjos. E sobrava sempre a pergunta sobre o erro, porém a morte, testemunha ocular da terrível mudança, recusava-se a esclarecer o silêncio dos anjos de lábios trancados. Mas se o erro dos anjos era a infundada distância, o erro errava em si mesmo, ao se insinuar pelas frestas de olhares bicolores.

Fitou as cortinas vibrantes e correu o olhar pelo aposento vazio, certo a encontrar o jarro de cerâmica repleto de flores esverdeadas e ali lançou seu olhar nervoso, procurando os sons de habitação naquele templo sempre tão distante. O cheiro característico de incenso invadiu seu olfato com lembranças e ele apenas suspirou, vendo fios dourados balançarem na porta.

"O que faz aqui, Mu?"

Azuis intimidantes em verdes e seda lilás caminhando rumo ao centro do aposento, ainda mais incerto.

"Vim conversar, não posso?"

Verdes encontraram azuis frios em uma silenciosa batalha sem vencedores.

"Estou ocupado, Mu, É melhor você vir outra hora."

Verdes cabisbaixos fizeram um som de descontentamento.

"Além disso, Fênix está para chegar e..."

Aquele foi o exato instante em que a dor virou raiva mais uma vez e verdes levantaram também escurecidos de ira.

"Expulsando-me por causa do namoradinho, Shaka? Você já foi mais educado..."

Os lábios rosados se abriram em um esgar de desprezo e os pés felinos de aproximaram do anfitrião que não recuou.

"As pessoas não vivem à espera de suas atitudes e desejos, Mu, você deveria saber."

Fios loiros agora se misturavam aos lilases, quilos de raiva pesando as respirações. E verdes, em azuis.

Dentes, lábios e línguas e uma mão agressiva correu pelos cabelos loiros. Nenhum dos dois sabia quem iniciara e ambos já não fugiam do ímpeto violento daquele encontro, um arrepio de excitação já formigando a coluna do virginiano.

Afastou as respirações e lábios se insinuaram na orelha do outro soprando um ofego. Mas as palavras, quando vieram, estavam carregadas de uma raiva surda.

"As pessoas também não deixam de viver à espera de suas explicações, Shaka, você deveria saber."

E aquele foi o estopim de mais uma revolução naquele ciclo, azuis já cegos pela fúria e as palavras irônicas cortaram os espaços naquele tempo de lembranças.

"Oh, Mu, Eu mais do que todos sei que as pessoas não esperam. Afinal de contas, alguns meses depois você já tinha encontrado as explicações de outro alguém."

As respirações arfantes se chocaram e uma mão puxou os cabelos lilases para trás, expondo o pescoço para um toque de puro ódio. E verdes enevoaram de dor e prazer enquanto o corpo tremia do ódio contido por tantos meses.

"Eu não esperei? Eu esperei oito meses, Shaka! Oito malditos meses, por uma palavra que fosse, mas você estava ocupado demais com seu pedestal pra se lembrar das promessas que havia feito."

Um tapa ecoou pelo salão, reverberando nas estátuas de cristal que compunham grande parte da decoração da casa de virgem. E lágrimas encheram azuis, agora também enevoados de ódio.

Os rostos voltaram a se encarar na raiva do momento, Shaka com a face já coberta de lágrimas frias e Mu com o rosto vermelho pela agressão. E verdes buscaram azuis que dessa vez não desviaram mantendo a conexão que ainda ligava os anjos do santuário.

Por um momento as faces se aproximaram, os lábios já se embriagando no respirar do autor. Então azuis notaram a mancha rosada e recuperou o controle de súbito, se afastando de verdes que soltou uma respiração chiada de dor e frustração.

"Vá embora, Mu. Veja, não há mais nada a dizermos."

Novas lágrimas quentes em azuis.

"Nós somos passado, não vê? Só esqueça..."

Teimosas lágrimas em verdes e mãos desembaraçaram fios lavanda já molhados de suor. E a voz baixa na saída mostrava o cansaço de quem já desistira.

"Pra você nós sempre fomos passado, Shaka. E esse é o nosso maior erro."

E eles eram cíclicos naquele giro de ira e ódio e amor que não deixavam seus olhares limpos.

Fitou as escadarias douradas, o coração apertado com as novas amarguras criadas. "Porque ainda insistia em consertar esse erro dos anjos?" Se já não havia mais nenhum paraíso para onde ele voarem...

Verdes doloridos observaram a quinta casa cujo dono treinava na quadra com a amazona de águia e esboçaram um pálido sorriso. Tudo passando, sempre e tão rápido que ele já nem mesmo conseguia acompanhar. Apenas aquela verdade era constante em sua cabeça e seu coração, de fios loiros contra o Sol. Isso era masoquismo, ele sabia. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar.

_So take a look at me now_

Então olhe para mim agora

_`Cause there's just an empty space_

Porque há apenas um espaço vazio

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

E não sobrou nada aqui para me fazer recordar

_Just the memory of your face_

Apenas a lembrança do seu rosto

_Take a look at me now_

Olhe para mim agora

_When there's just an empty space_

Porque existe apenas um espaço vazio

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

E você retornar para mim está contra todas as chances

_And that's what I've got to face_

E é isto que tenho de enfrentar


End file.
